unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Tyll and Brian Ognjan
Tyll david.jpg|David Tyll Ognjan brian.jpg|Brian Ognjan Real Names: David Kenneth Tyll and Brian George Ognjan Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: St. Claire Shores, Michigan Date: November 22, 1985 Bio Occupation: Unrevealed Date of Birth: August 21, 1958 (Tyll); January 16, 1958 (Ognjan) Height: 6'2" (Tyll); 5'10" (Ognjan) Weight: 175 pounds Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Both are Caucasian males. Tyll had Brown hair with green eyes and wore a beard. Ognjan had sandy brown hair and brown eyes and wore a mustache. Case Details: On November 21, 1985, childhood friends David Tyll and Brian Ognjan left their homes to go hunting near David's family cabin in White Cloud, Michigan. They first planned to visit a friend in Mio, 150 miles east. On November 22, Brian cashed a $50 check in St. Claire Shores. However, they never arrived at the cabin or the friend's home and were never seen again. Their vehicle, a 1980 black Ford Bronco, has also never been found. Authorities do not believe that the men ever made it to White Cloud; however, several witnesses placed the men and their Bronco in Mio, so they believe that something happened to them there. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 25, 1989 episode. This case was also documented on the series, "Sins & Secrets" and Cold Case Files. Tyll david donald duvall.jpg|Donald Duvall RaymondDuvall.jpg|Raymond Duvall Results: Unresolved. In 2003, two brothers, Raymond "JR" and Donald "Coco" Duvall, were arrested for the murders of David Tyll and Brian Ognjan. For years, the brothers had been considered suspects in the case. In 1990, investigators learned from an informant that on the night that the hunters vanished, they went to Linker's Lounge near Mio, Michigan. They drank heavily and got into a physical altercation with another group of people that included the Duvall brothers. However, the police did not have enough evidence until a witness, Barbara Boudro came forward. She reported that she and a friend (now deceased) had been at the bar on the night of the disappearances. She had seen the hunters and the Duvall brothers exchange words inside the bar. She said that she and her friend later witnessed the brothers beat David and Brian to death with an aluminum baseball bat in a field near her home. She said that they then placed their bodies in their Ford Bronco and drove away. She did not come forward until 2003 due to her fear of the brothers. Several other witnesses reported that the Duvalls bragged about killing David and Brian, cutting them up and feeding the remains to their pigs. These witnesses were also apparently threatened into silence. Another witness, the girlfriend of Raymond's son, also came forward in 2003. She said that Raymond had bragged to her that he and Donald had killed the hunters over a dispute about a deer. He also told her that he had put the bodies through a wood chipper and fed the remains to the pigs. He threatened to do the same to her if she left his son. Yet another witness, Donald's girlfriend at the time, said that in 1986, he confessed to killing the hunters. He then beat her and threatened to kill her if she told anyone. She and two other witnesses also said that another brother, Rex, was driving the victims' Bronco a few days after the murders. Another Duvall brother claimed that he "didn't kill them" but helped transport the victims' bodies. Police suspect that another Duvall brother, Kenny, had scrapped the hunters' vehicle and sold it for parts. He told the police this in a taped interview, but had "courtroom amnesia" while on the stand. In October of 2003, both were convicted of first degree murder and sentenced to life in prison. Neither David nor Brian's remains have ever been found. However, as recently as 2009, police have received tips about the possible location of their remains. Based on Barbara's statements, investigators also believe that at least three others men were involved in the attack on the hunters. However, no one else has been charged. Links: * David Tyll on the Charley Project * Brian Ognjan on the Charley Project * David and Brian on Bonnie's Blog of Crime * Case of Two Missing Hunters Mystifies Relatives, Authorities * Seven years after leaving for hunting trip, two Michigan men still missing * 2 Michigan brothers are charged in hunters' disappearance 18 years ago * 2 to be tried in suspected 1985 deaths * Testimony continues in two hunters' 1985 disappearance * Two sentenced for murder of Detroit hunters * Brothers sentenced to life in 1985 murders * Police investigate tip in hunters' murder * Michigan v. Duvall * Duvall v. Bell * Brian and David on Find a Grave ---- Category:Michigan Category:1985 Category:Disappearances Category:Unresolved Category:Woodland-Related Cases